


Scary Monsters (and Super Freaks)

by biggayjona



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Anal Fingering, Copious amounts of lube, Knotting, Lube, M/M, Rimming, Vaginal Fingering, he's already a demon, kaz gets plowed, kaz is trans, monster v, seriously tho he has a tentacle dick... and a knot, slightest hint of d/s, sliiight painplay, trans man bottoming, unbetaed, use lube kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 08:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17957204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biggayjona/pseuds/biggayjona
Summary: V might be a monster, but Kaz doesn't really mind.





	Scary Monsters (and Super Freaks)

**Author's Note:**

> hewwo i am a trans man myself here.... kaz's vagina is referred to as his front hole and his clitoris is referred to as his dick. if you're going to say transphobic or fetishistic things in the comments please don't read this
> 
> also please mind the tags this is a monsterfuck through and through

Kaz didn’t know what the hell V was, and he didn’t care. 

During the soft blackness of night, when it was just the two of them in bed, V let go of the facade he upheld during the day. He grew in size and stature, skin taking on a strange grey color, and his horn spiraling up out of his forehead, longer than it had any right to be. Some things never change, though; his eyes were still soft and tender as always, his hands still gentle on Kaz’s body. 

V’s sharp white teeth teased Kaz as he pressed kisses to the smaller man’s shoulder and chest, stopping to lay gentle lips on the scars beneath his pecs. Kaz sighed softly, content to let V do as he pleased. V’s hand snuck down between Kaz’s legs, teasing at his dick with two fingers and drawing a punched-out gasp from the blond. Kaz choked in a breath. “God, please let me suck you,” he murmured. 

V huffed, nodding. He pulled back and let Kaz resituate himself between his husband’s legs, face inches from V’s cock. V’s dick was… different, one could say. It matched his monstrous appearance, but it wasn’t ugly. It was long and tapered towards a diamond-shaped tip, with a thick vein throbbing on the underside. The base was wide, and would get wider when V came. It wriggled in his gentle grasp, aimlessly floundering. Kaz’s tongue slipped out of his mouth, tracing that vein up the shaft before he decided to stop beating around the bush.

Kaz wrapped his lips around the tip of V’s cock, sucking gently before dipping lower, swiftly spearing his throat on the shaft. V choked above him, letting out a shuddering breath as the dick in Kaz’s mouth squirmed gently. V was restraining himself, making sure he didn’t accidentally suffocate Kaz. No, when he choked Kaz he preferred to do it with his hands. Kaz slurped on V’s cock, tasting his salty pre, for a few moments more until he pulled off with a squelch, returning to raining short kitten licks up and down the length. 

V groaned. “C’mon, Kaz, don’t leave me hanging, here.” Between his legs, Kaz smirked. He had barely opened his mouth to crack a snarky reply when V used his much larger size to flip their positions, Kaz ending up on his stomach. He let out a soft ‘oomph’ at the air being rushed out of his chest, barely able to catch his breath before V had hiked his hips up and buried his face in Kaz’s ass. V’s long, prehensile tongue teased his asshole, pressing in slightly before pulling back out.

Kaz squirmed, trying to press his ass back into V’s face. V chuckled, the rumbling vibrations traveling through Kaz’s lower half and sending a shiver running down his spine. Despite the blond’s best efforts, V held him fast with his big, big hands, dipping his tongue down past his taint and lapping briefly at Kaz’s front hole before returning to Kaz’s ass and diving in with gusto.

Kaz howled. 

 

The feeling of V’s thick tongue stretching him out, reaching deeper into him than any normal man’s could, was too much for him, the edge of pain just adding to the sensation. He came with a shout, falling limp against the bed. V pulled off of him, rifling through their bedside drawer for the lube bottle. 

“You up for some more?” V rumbled gently, ready to step off if need be. Kaz lifted his head up and glared at him. 

“If you leave me here right now I swear to whatever god there is I will kill you.”

V laughed and slicked up three fingers, tracing Kaz’s front hole with two. Kaz bucked back suddenly, all relaxed and wet inside already from his orgasm, and took the fingers in with one smooth motion. A punched-out moan emanated from his chest as he tried rocking back on V’s fingers, but was held fast again by V’s artificial hand at his waist. 

“Calm down, Kaz. You’ll get what you want if you’re patient,” V growled. Kaz choked back a whimper at the deep tone, sighing as he tried his damnedest to still his hips. V smacked his ass teasingly and he clenched around the fingers inside him, huffing. V slipped in one more finger, scissoring them widely and stretching Kaz out quickly before pulling them out and slathering his dick in more lube.

Kaz sat up, eyes on V’s cock. “Let me ride you?” 

V groaned. “Be my guest.”

Kaz shimmied over and straddled V’s thighs, utterly surrounded by his Boss. He took a moment to breathe in the heady scent of V, all around him and in him, before lifting his hips. V grasped his ass cheeks, helping Kaz align himself with the tip of V’s squirming dick. Kaz gripped V’s shoulders and felt his calves burn as he began to lower himself down. By the time Kaz was seated fully on V’s cock all the air had been knocked out of him, too full to breathe, to think. He rutted down on the length inside of him and moaned from deep inside his chest. “Fuck me, fuck me, you bastard,” he grunted brokenly.

V wasn’t the kind of man to deny such a nice request. 

He rocked up slowly into Kaz at first, the combination of the slow piston of his hips and the writhing of his dick inside Kaz making the blond insane. The shorter man bit down into the shoulder of his larger lover. “Hurry up, faster, more,” he snarled into V’s ear. V nosed against Kaz’s neck, sighing gently, before roughening his pace, pounding up into Kaz.

Kaz’s panting and bitten off moans would be cute if they didn’t make V want to wreck him further. He slipped his hand down to the apex of Kaz’s thighs and began jerking him off in time with his thrusts, nibbling with sharp teeth on the shell of his ear. 

Kaz whined, the noise tumbling out of him. “Cl-close!” he stuttered, clenching down on V. Combined with all the teasing earlier, it was too much for the bigger man and his hips ground to a halt as his knot swelled, locking him inside Kaz. Kaz cried out at the sensation, trying to rock his hips further against the fullness. The dick inside him squirmed slightly and he cried out again. “V, please, it’s not enough, you gotta do something!”

The bigger man huffed gently and picked up the lube bottle, glad he’d had the foresight to leave it nearby. Slicking his fingers again, he slid two into Kaz’s ass, stretching him evenly as he ground up into him as much as he could while knotted. 

Feeling the blond’s impatience, V pushed in another finger and began to rock them in and out faster, finger-fucking his lover roughly. His other hand slipped down to Kaz’s dick, rubbing at it once more. The combined sensations overwhelmed Kaz, and he came again with a sob, slumping forward.

With Kaz still and propped against his chest, V pressed his nose into the blond’s hair and drew him close, enjoying his human warmth. Kaz kissed V’s collarbone sleepily, rubbing his cheek against his chest. 

Yeah, V might’ve been a monster, but Kaz didn’t mind much.

**Author's Note:**

> no betas we die like men
> 
> also use lube and condoms kids
> 
> reviews are appreciated but i'm also a virgin who knows shit about dick so go easy on me


End file.
